


Instant crush.

by Kurose_Kurosaki



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Breve mención de otros personajes, Kyo y su sonrisa de sol, Lime, M/M, Mischief, Misunderstandings, Out of Character, Yagami celoso, Yagami tiene un crush
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 09:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7679305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurose_Kurosaki/pseuds/Kurose_Kurosaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yagami llego a pensar que el que los presentaran en esa fiesta había sido casualidad, supuso que Kusanagi no lo notaba o que su mera existencia le daba igual, Kyo rió tan alto que los que estaban más cerca giraron la cabeza '¿Cómo no notarte? ¡Si eres Yagami!'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instant crush.

Yagami llego a pensar que el que los presentaran en esa fiesta había sido casualidad. La culpable había sido Shermie, que era la anfitriona de la casa y era de esas personas que conocen a todo mundo, Yagami fue invitado por Nanakase gracias a una tocada en la que sus grupos coincidieron. 'Él es Kyo Kusanagi.' le dijo la pelirroja, estaba de más, Iori sabía el nombre, el castaño le tendió la mano mientras sonreía y decía animadamente que había oído hablar mucho de él, el pelirrojo por su parte mintió acerca de conocerle, aunque a decir verdad, lo había visto incontables veces en el campus, era la clase de muchacho que siempre se la pasa rodeado de numerosas chicas y chicos, siendo el popular, el centro de atención, sonriendole a todos y a todo lo que se mueva. Muchas veces llegaron a cruzarse en los pasillos, Yagami supuso que Kusanagi no lo notaba o que su mera existencia le daba igual, que no importaba si él anduviera por ahí, pensó que no significaba nada para el moreno. Yagami externo en voz alta su pensamiento y Kyo rió tan alto que los que estaban más cerca giraron la cabeza, lo que dijo a continuación hizo que el corazón de Iori diera un vuelco '¿Cómo no notarte? ¡Si eres Yagami!' 

A la semana siguiente, al encontrarse en los pasillos, se miraron a los ojos, Kyo sonrió y alzó la mano en un claro gesto de saludo, esa fue la primera vez que el pelirrojo sintió su corazón latir más rápido por alguien. No iba a negar que había llegado a tener asuntos con personas de ambos sexos, algunas experiencias mejores que otras, pero Kusanagi era diferente en muchas maneras, para empezar estaba esa sonrisa deslumbrante, su aire de despreocupación, la cara de niño bonito que se cargaba y esa arrogancia perturbadoramente atrayente, Yagami tragó en seco y solo alcanzó a asentir para inmediatamente después girar en el primer pasillo que encontró. Esa misma noche en su departamento, compuso algunas melodías y escribió algunas letras pensando en él y sí en algún momento las oiría, luego llegó a su mente la realidad y, suponiendo que solo había sido un buen día para la inspiración trató de negar el aparente crush que estaba teniendo por el castaño, entonces cerró los ojos y recordó las pupilas avellana, sintió que había algo más que se escondía en ellas pero no alcanzó a comprender que era. 

Mientras los días pasaban, Iori notaba aún más la presencia de Kyo, se enteró de que en la preparatoria había sido capitán del equipo de hockey, que actualmente estaba en el club de motociclismo, sin querer se entero de la marca y modelo de su moto, que escribía poesía, de la fecha de su cumpleaños y de su comida favorita, conforme mas sabía de él, más cerca lo sentía, creyó que podía conocerle aún más y que podía pasar días y días escuchándolo y hablando con él, pero a pesar de las contundentes pruebas aún se negaba al hecho de que comenzaba a gustarle Kyo Kusanagi, por qué no quería sonar egocéntrico pero debía admitirlo, Yagami nunca había sido el que buscaba, el que iniciaba la relación, era a él al que seguían, al que acosaban, al que miraban, al que rogaban por una sola oportunidad, por lo que el conocer al castaño abrió un mundo nuevo de sentimientos que no conocía, pero al estar Kyo siempre rodeado de personas le hacía dudar de todo, si alguna vez le fuera a tomar en serio, sí lo suyo funcionaría, aunque Iori seguía repitiéndose que no buscaba ningún tipo de relación con el castaño. 

Hubo una noche en que saliendo de clases extra se encontraron en la entrada del campus, Yagami cargaba su guitarra al hombro, la había llevado a las clases por que tenía ensayo con el grupo y sí regresaba a casa por ella llegaría tarde, no quería otro regaño de Vice y Mature y aunque realmente no le afectaba se dijo que entre más rápido llegara con ellas más rápido podría seguir perfeccionando esa canción que le quemaba lo dedos por ser tocada y que se desbordaba por ser cantada, escucho su nombre y se giró, era Kyo. Yagami dudó un poco acerca de si esperarlo o solo saludarle y salir corriendo de ahí, para cuando se dio cuenta, el castaño ya estaba a su lado, este le sonrió con calidez y mencionó lo horrible del clima, Yagami asintió y se sintió estúpido, giró su vista hacia un lado y cuando la regreso a Kyo, este estaba buscando algo en su chamarra entonces Yagami notó el como iba vestido: chamarra de mezclilla negra, playera blanca, pantalones negros, botas y cinturón de color café. Kyo encontró lo que buscaba y le ofreció a Yagami un cigarro que acepto de buena gana 'No hablas mucho ¿verdad, Yagami?' el aludido sintió que el clima se hacía más cálido y carraspeó un 'No mucho', Kyo rió suavemente, Yagami se derritió y busco en sus bolsas un encendedor, cuando lo halló le ofreció fuego a Kyo que se acerco y haciendo una pequeña barrera con sus manos protegiendo la pequeña llama del inclemente aire logro encender su cigarro, dio una calada y expulsó el humo, cuando Yagami iba a encender el suyo, Kyo se acercó peligrosamente a él y con su propio cigarro encendió el contrario. Iori se sorprendió por el acto y luego la calidez de Kusanagi lo mantuvo quieto, podía aspirar colonia mezclándose con el olor del castaño, sentía sus respiraciones chocar y sus dedos rozarse, el pelirrojo sintió todo tan intimo que por un momento creyó que Kyo podía oír sus latidos y que probablemente se reiría de él pero cuando miro los labios del castaño tan cerca, mando todo al carajo; su cordura se fue al diablo, su negación se evaporó, las dudas huyeron y solo quedo la necesidad de sentirlo más cerca, quito ambos cigarros del camino y puso un casto y suave beso en los labios contrarios. Cuando se separó y miró a Kyo, este lucía sorprendido pero inmediatamente sonrió y Yagami pensó que no estaría mal si esa sonrisa le diera siempre los buenos días. 

A partir de entonces se les veía juntos en todas sus horas libres, a veces en la biblioteca, en el comedor, en las fiestas. Yagami iba al departamento de Kyo a ver películas de terror, a hacer tareas, a escuchar música o solo a estar con él, iba por Kyo al club de motociclismo y lo llevaba a ver partidos de hockey o a comer, el castaño se sorprendía de como era que Iori podía parecer tan distante pero siempre sabía lo que le gustaba además de ser terriblemente pasional. Cuando el pelirrojo lo invitó a los ensayos, Kyo sintió que iban más en serio, el pelirrojo por su parte era la primera vez que conocía lo que era estar enamorado, degusto el sentimiento, deletreo la palabra y también supo lo que era estar celoso y tuvo conciencia de lo posesivo que podía llegar a ser. Kyo era demasiado sociable y a pesar de saberlo no podía evitar sentirse molesto.

No había necesidad de ocultar lo que pasaba entre ellos, por lo que en una fiesta, Mary, que los había estado observando se acercó a Iori en cuanto Kyo se fue, le ofreció un cigarro que el pelirrojo acepto y sin rodeos le pregunto la situación entre ellos, Yagami respondió sin rodeos 'Estamos saliendo' Mary suspiró y le recomendó que tuviera cuidado, que Kyo solía ser alguien... complaciente, Yagami alzó una ceja y pidió una explicación, entonces Mary le contó de Yuki, de Athena, de Benimaru y de K'Dash, el pelirrojo sonrió de lado, estaba molesto pero no iba a externarselo a ella y le dijo que sabía en lo que se metía, ella soltó un 'No digas que no te lo advertí.' y se fue. La mente de Yagami divagó hasta el momento en que lo besó, Kyo no había dicho nada en contra de ello y eso le dio luz verde para seguir adelante, pero nunca habían hablado seriamente acerca de la relación que mantenían, solo estaban juntos, se besaban, llegaban a un faje pero nada más, entonces ¿eso significaba que él suponía que salían cuando tal vez para Kyo no era así? Yagami se sintió fuera de lugar con todo, cuando el castaño regreso, su pareja lucía molesto, se acerco a él para preguntar que pasaba, Yagami bufó y le respondió 'Nada' de mala gana, confundiendo y molestando a Kusanagi a partes de iguales, si esa iba a ser la actitud del pelirrojo ¡bien! Él se largaba, que le llamará cuando quisiera o estuviera de humor. 

Kyo o evitó a Yagami las semanas siguientes o sus horarios no coincidían o estaba como siempre: rodeado de gente, el pelirrojo por su parte no quería dudar de Kusanagi pero las palabras de Mary le hacían eco en la cabeza. Vice fue la primera en hablar 'O lo arreglas o lo dejas.' ¿le estaban dando un ultimátum? Mature sacudió la cabeza al ver que Yagami se lo tomaba a mal 'Te estas clavando demasiado y te estas haciendo mal, además de que olvidas dos cosas, una: tú no eres quien para quejarse señor-le-digo-que-sí-a-quien-sea-que-me-ruegue' Iori bufó pero la rubia lo ignoro y continuo 'Y dos: afectas el desempeño del grupo.' Bueno, eso es lo que menos quería, así que se levantó del sillón, se despidió de las chicas, tomo su guitarra y cuando iba saliendo del departamento de ellas, Vice le grito '¡Nos dices que tal es tu bombom en la cama!' Yagami sonrió '¡Ni loco les cuento eso a ustedes!' y cerro de un portazo mientras escuchaba las risas de sus compañeras.

Cuando llego al club de motociclismo supuso que ya no habría nadie, ya era tarde y el club terminaba sus juntas temprano (a excepción de los viernes), pero cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Kyo junto a una chica de cabellos morados, sintió su pecho llenarse de furia, confusión, desilusión y recordó las palabras de Mary, él la estaba abrazando, Kyo al escuchar que la puerta se había abierto pero al notar que nadie hablaba o entraba, levanto la vista y se giro para ver hacia la puerta, su corazón dio un vuelco, Athena se sorprendió, soltó a Kyo y alzó una mano para saludar a Yagami pero este ya se estaba dando la vuelta para irse de ahí 'Creo que malinterpreto todo.' el castaño no se movió de su lugar y la chica suspiró 'Ve con él o si no...' Kyo la miro 'Le daré a Shingo tu facebook.' el muchacho sonrió 'Eso es una buena amenaza ¿sabes?' le dio un beso en la mejilla y se despidió 'Gracias y perdón por todo.' tomó su mochila y salió corriendo, eso había sido lo último que recibiría de Kyo, suspiró y se restregó los ojos tratando de que las lagrimas no salieran.

Yagami escucho su nombre ser gritado pero no se giró, podía sentir las miradas curiosas clavándose en su espalda, casi podía imaginar lo que estarían diciendo, pero siguió su camino. Kyo lo alcanzó y lo tomo del hombro para encararlo, estaba sin aliento y cuando iba a hablar, el pelirrojo lo sujeto del cuello de su playera y lo estampo contra la pared 'Dejame en paz' le gruñó, sintió como el castaño perdió el aire y como trastabillaba intentando no perder el equilibrio, momento que Yagami aprovecho para irse, no quería decir nada más de lo que pudiera arrepentirse después, estaba demasiado molesto pero no sabía si era por lastimar a Kyo, por lo que había visto o por que las palabras de Mary habían, al parecer, sido acertadas.

Cuando Vice abrió la puerta se encontró con un Kyo diferente del que había tratado, suspiro y lo invito a pasar, el chico se negó y solo pidió que le dieran la dirección de Iori, vaya, pensó la chica ¿ahora que hizo ese cabeza hueca de Yagami? Pero intentando no ablandarse, Vice se cruzó de brazos y preguntó '¿Hay alguna razón por la que debería decirte donde vive?' el moreno se mordió los labios, gesto que le pareció adorable a la morena, pero ¡hey! No debía dar su brazo a torcer tan rápido. 'Yo... em... de verdad me gusta Iori. Quiero aclarar las cosas.' Vice le extendió el papel con la dirección y le sonrió 'Lo sabemos.' Kyo hizo un puchero de incorfomidad, luego sonrió, besó a Vice en la mejilla y salió corriendo, seguro que por cosas como esa Yagami se había molestado, eran unos tontos.

Yagami abrió la puerta más a fuerzas que de ganas, sentía que podría matar a la persona que tocaba tan insistentemente el timbre. Fue un error no fijarse antes por la mirilla, era Kyo, el pelirrojo se sintió flaquear, hizo amago de toda su voluntad, pero Kyo le leyó el pensamiento y detuvo la puerta casi a punto de ser cerrada 'Debemos hablar.' Yagami no estaba convencido del todo pero le permitió entrar y cuando por fin estuvieron en la privacidad, el dueño de la casa ofreció asiento y bebida, Kyo pidió té, Yagami rió y se burlo de la elección del menor pero fue al refrigerador y tomo una lata que le fue entregado al castaño 'Yo... em... esto es dificil.' Yagami tomo una cerveza y la abrió, dio un sorbo y espero a que el castaño comenzará pero Kyo no dijo nada más 'Si no hay nada que decir, puedes irte.' Kyo molesto se puso de pie de un salto '¿Crees que es fácil? ¡Ni siquiera se por que estas molesto! Yo... yo...' el pelirrojo se tomo la bebida de un trago y aplasto la lata, lanzandola al bote de basura '¿Qué es lo que me vas a decir? ¿Qué lo que vi no era nada? ¿qué lo que se dice de ti no es cierto?' Kyo parpadeó sorprendido '¿Qué demonios te dijeron?' Yagami lo miro impasible, Kyo repitió con más fuerza '¡Dime que fue lo que te dijeron!' no hubo respuesta '¡Como pretendes que lo arreglemos si no me dices nada!' Yagami rió con amargura '¿Arreglar? ¿hay algo que debamos arreglar?' Deseo haberse comido sus palabras al ver el rostro de Kyo, casi pudo ver como se rompía su corazón, el castaño mordió su labio hasta casi hacerlo sangrar, necesitaba irse ya, dio media vuelta intentando ocultar su rostro y dirigiéndose a la salida pero cuando puso su mano sobre la manija, la mano de Iori se cerró sobre la suya '¡Sueltame!' siseó, 'Obligame' y Yagami lo giró, acorralandolo contra la puerta ¡demonios! El pelirrojo era más fuerte que él y colo una rodilla entre sus piernas, con una mano sujeto las dos manos de Kyo y con la libre tomo su rostro obligandolo a verlo a la cara, Kyo rogó para que lo dejará ir, no quería llorar frente a él 'Kyo' La voz de Yagami y su aliento lo hicieron estremecer 'No lo vuelvas a hacer' la paciencia del moreno se estaba acabando '¿¡Hacer qué?! ¡Demonios! Si no confías en mi, no hay razón para estar aquí como bien dijiste.' Yagami se separo bruscamente y jalo a Kyo por la casa, llevándolo a la habitación, este forcejeo pero no pudo zafarse, llegando a la pieza, Yagami aventó al menor a la cama, se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus muslos y se agacho para besarlo. Kyo apretó los labios pero las manos de Yagami recorriendo sus piernas lo hicieron gemir bajito, momento que el mayor aprovecho para colar su lengua y obligar al moreno a abrir la boca, Yagami susurro un te amo contra los labios contrarios y Kusanagi dejo de poner resistencia 'Eres un idiota y lo sabes ¿verdad?' 

Yagami sentó a Kyo sobre sus piernas mientras con una mano masajeaba su entrada y con la otra lo masturbaba a la vez que lo llenaba de besos y palabras dulces dichas al oído, Kyo movía sus caderas buscando más placer, de pronto se detuvo y busco en el mueble de noche de Yagami el lubricante que ocasionalmente usaban, lo destapó y vertió una generosa cantidad en su mano, que uso para masturbar a su pareja que lo miraba embelesado 'Debo poner también algo dentro de mí o dolerá como los mil demonios.' sintió la mirada acusadora del pelirrojo, Kyo bufó 'Se llama internet, malpensado.' y acto seguido llevo sus dedos llenos del lubricante a su entrada, los puso dentro, llenándose del líquido, su cuerpo se estremeció y gimió bajito 'Oh dios, oh dios, oh dios' sintió los labios de Yagami sobre los suyos 'Di mi nombre' pidió, Kyo respondió con un gemido 'Io..ri' el mayor sonrió y lo atrajo hacía su pecho, rozando su miembro contra la entrada preparada, Kyo gimió más alto y comenzó a bajar sus caderas, sintió como Iori se enterraba en él, no dolía, debía mandar sus felicitaciones al que colgó el articulo en la red. Yagami entro completo y comenzó a moverse. 

La luz del sol que se colaba por la persiana obligo a Kyo a abrir los ojos, Yagami lo observaba 'Buenos días.' saludo con una sonrisa 'Buenos días, sunshine.' le respondió Iori, el castaño se sonrojo '¿¡Qué demonios?!' Yagami rió con fuerza y le pellizco una mejilla a Kyo 'Entonces ¿quieres ser mi novio?' Kyo se giro para apoyarse en sus codos e incorporarse '¿No es un poco tarde para preguntarlo? Tonto.' Yagami desvió la mirada 'Solo aseguro lo que es mío.' Kyo rodó los ojos y después sonrió 'Esta bien, seamos novios' Yagami sonrió, se acerco al moreno y le dio casto beso en los labios, pensó que por fin podría despertar viendo siempre esa sonrisa 'Ahora solo tengo que lidiar con el hecho de que todos tienen un poquito de derecho de disfrutar un poco de tu sonrisa' Kyo lo miró desconcertado '¿De que hablas?' Yagami le sonrió 'Pero tendrán que hacerlo de lejos o alguien acabará muerto un día de estos.' Kyo suspiró 'No, de verdad no se de que hablas.' pero luego rió.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía la espinita de este fic desde hace tiempo gracias a la canción Barbazul de Torreblanca y bueno, hace tiempo no escribía algo de una de mis OTP supremas: IorixKyo *A* así que me dije ¿por que no un AU universitario? sin fuego, sin peleas, sin Orochi (lo siento Orochi, lo siento de veras) y ¡aquí esta! Originalmente iba a ocupar la frase 'Wakey wakey, sunshine' pero me decidí finalmente por 'Buenos días, sunshine' por que Iori así como lo ven, es un meloso pasional (aries tenía que ser). Por cierto, el titulo es provisional :V
> 
> Recuerden, no tengo beta, por lo que todos los horrores, van por mi cuenta ;'D
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado e infinitas gracias por pasarse a leer <3


End file.
